Naoto Kurogane
Naoto Kurogane is a character from BlazBlue. He made his Convergence debut in The Second Cell Games. Canon Naoto is recurring character from BlazBlue, notably as the protagonist of the novel series Bloodedge Experience, set in a parallel world to that of the main BlazBlue series,'' and a major character of 'Central Fiction. Originally Naoto was just a normal high school student, albeit endowed with the mysterious ability dubbed the Eye of the Hunter, which allowed him to see the remaining "life-value" in other people. However, his life changed forever when a near-death experience that severed his arm prompted him to meet a mysterious girl named Raquel Alucard, who claimed to be a vampire. In exchange for the chance to live, Naoto agreed to become Raquel's servant, becoming half-vampire in the process himself as well, gaining an artificial arm and extraordinary powers, including the Bloodedge Drive. During the events of Central Fiction, Naoto is suddenly transported to the world of the main series, where it is implied that his home world was destroyed, and tasked with investigating the cause of the increasing instability of space and time in order to save his own home world. Pre-Convergence Through narration and passing dialogue, it is known that Naoto was still recovering from the events of ''Central Fiction ''at least a week or two later, before suddenly finding himself being pulled into another world once again. Plot Involvement '''The Second Cell Games Naoto was a major player in the events of The Second Cell Games, participating in many of its battles. In the beginning, as Naoto was wished into a new world by Dende and the wish-granting dragon Shenron along with many others in hopes of fighting off the threat of the return of Cell, Naoto displayed reluctance at being forcefully assigned with such a daunting task, but eventually resigned and agreed to the mission, deciding that he couldn't very well let a force of evil go unrivaled. During the intro, he interacted with some of the other chosen warriors, including Fragile, Jean-Pierre Polnareff, Samrukh, and Jedah, with whom he developed a bitter enmity, in part due to their shared nature as vampires. During the first battle, Naoto fought against Zarbon and Dodoria alongside Jedah, Ymir, Fragile, Artoria Pendragon, Eldridge, Polnareff, and others. In the second chapter, he fought against Broly and Janemba alongside Ymir, Artoria, Gohan, Samrukh, Pomada, and others. The battle ended when Naoto used his own body to shield Pomada from Broly's energy blasts, causing Pomada to transform in a fit of rage and defeat Broly, despite Naoto being able to eventually regenerate from his wounds due to his vampiric nature. In the final battle, he fought against Perfect Cell alongside Jedah, Fragile, and others. Despite Cell's own regeneration abilities, Naoto managed to destroy Cell altogether with assistance from Jedah. With that, the threat of Cell's return had been put to an end, and Naoto was able to return to his home world shortly thereafter. Character Relationships * Jedah - A major character from 'Darkstalkers '''who also made his debut in ''The Second Cell Games. The two of them spent much of their time in the event at odds with each other, due to their clashing personalities and similar vampiric natures, but were forced to fight alongside each other in the wake of the threat of Cell. Trivia * During The Second Cell Games, both Naoto and Samrukh -- already familiar with the concept of different worlds -- explain to Polnareff the concept and the existence of other worlds. Afterward, Naoto wonders to himself if he's "breaking any rules" by revealing such a concept to him, unknowingly referencing the Multiverse Directive. Category:Characters Category:The Second Cell Games